1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the remote filling of an oil tank, and is particularly applicable to the oil tanks of aircraft turboshaft engines.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
For safety and size reasons, the oil tanks of aircraft engines are often situated in places which are difficult to access. Filling such a tank must therefore be made from a distance by connecting a supply pipe to a filler hole of the tank. In addition, an excess oil removal pipe is generally connected to the tank. Thus, when the oil reaches a certain level in the tank, it flows along the excess oil removal pipe, thus triggering the closure of the supply pipe.
Such an arrangement is described in documents US-A-2,710,019 and FR-A-2 633 007.
Generally, remote filling oil tanks require a certain sequence to be followed when connecting the pipes. Indeed, when filling such a tank, it is necessary first to connect the excess oil removal pipe along which the oil flows when the tank is full, then the supply pipe, so as to lessen the risk of overfilling the tank.
Several things may occur if this sequence is not followed. Failure to connect the excess oil removal pipe results in the tank being overfilled. Escape of excess oil may then occur along pipes such as the degassing ducting, the role of which is not to permit oil circulation. The consequences of such overfilling are various, depending on the aircraft engine involved, but in particular there is a risk of over-heating and leakage.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide a filling device which prevents the connection of the supply pipe when the excess oil removal pipe has not been connected. A further object is for such a device to effect closure of the degassing ducting when the tank is being filled.